Content
by KSUnsungHero
Summary: I still forget what it’s like sometimes to be in a real relationship. She watched him slowly stand up and turn around.


_In those big green eyes I see a glow of love  
I just hope I'm the one you're dreaming of_

The sound of rain batting the window woke Elliot. Through bleary eyes, he noticed it was barely light out. Soon, they would have to get up. He grinned instantly when he remembered what day it was. Their day off. Like a little boy with no school, he was warm and fuzzy inside. It was a feeling he wasn't used to. His grin widened when he looked over at his sleeping companion and chuckled.

Olivia was sleeping, dead to the world. Her hair covered her face, save for the few strands of hair that would blow ever so slightly as she breathed. Beneath the brown strands, a smile graced her face. One arm rested beside her head, fingers splayed. The other disappeared under the covers somewhere. Her sleeping positions changed, depending on the circumstances surrounding her working life. Most nights she slept on her back, her mind working until the early hours of the morning when exhaustion would take over. There were a few, rare moments when she slept on her stomach. Those were the times she was the most relaxed.

Elliot had noticed this early on when Olivia would sleep in the crib at work. She would be sent up to get some shut-eye and he knew without a doubt, hours after she'd been up there she'd finally drift off. It always killed him to have to wake her. He continued watching with the realization that lately she slept less on her back. It made his heart swell, knowing he could bring some sort or tranquility to her life. He could still remember the moments she'd let her guard down before quickly replacing the fortress around her heart. He was the only one she dared let in. He'd tried to scale those walls many times. He'd fallen every time, flat on his butt. He was determined to get over, though. It was months later he'd realized all he had to do was ask.

He'd taken her out on her birthday. She hadn't had many parties for her birthday, so she had been surprised, to say the least. They were seated at the table. He'd asked her if he could 'maybe have a chance at loving her.' She'd glanced up from her plate and sighed. He thought he'd struck out. She'd looked as if she was a million miles away. He'd gazed into her eyes and he swore he saw the depths of her soul. He saw every hurt, pain, tear, fear that she'd ever experienced. She'd let him in and he swore from that day on he'd guard her heart if she'd let him stay there. There was nowhere else he'd rather be and he'd felt his heart soar when she smiled. He could still see that brilliant grin. The one that meant it was only for him. He felt her stir beside him.

He propped his head on his elbow and watched her wake up with fascination. She turned her head to him and blinked away the drowsiness.

"Morning, beautiful." He still loved to see her eyes light up when he called her that.

"Mmm…hey, handsome." She rubbed her eyes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Tired? Why don't you go back to sleep. We have all the time in the world today." He laid down on his side so that he was on her level.

"A little. I'm awake now, though. Is it raining?" She peered up and over the ledge of the window.

"Yeah. Calming, isn't it?" He ran his hand over the soft skin of her forearm and with his other smoothed the hair around her ears.

"I love the rain. It's so peaceful. I wish it rained every day. It's like it erases all the bad in the world." She grabbed the hand that rested on her forearm and snuggled closer, wrapping one arm around his head to bring him to her.

"What do you want to do today? Rent a movie?" He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I want to stay in bed, but it's our only day off in…I can't even remember the last time we had a day off. We should do something productive." She saw the devlish gleam in his eyes and laughed.

"I can think of something productive." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and began tickling her under the covers. His eyes grew wide when he remembered why his hand never touched any fabric.

"Twice in twenty-four hours? Could a girl be so lucky? Honey, that sounds like a great idea but I'm a little sore." She bit her lip and scrunched up her nose, suddenly feeling like she'd let him down.

"What? Why didn't you say something, Liv? Jesus." He turned serious, immediately. He'd never once considered that they hadn't been intimate for a while. Their caseload had been so heavy they'd gone home and passed out every night.

"Hey, don't do that. Don't be mad. Please? It's no big deal, really. It's just been a while. Okay?" She cupped his face with her hand as she spoke.

"I'm not mad. I just don't want to hurt you. I knew we should have taken it slow. It's your fault, you know." He saw how bad she felt that he was beating himself up. It wasn't the way to start the morning with the person you love.

"Oh, is it, now? I seem to remember it differently, but why argue? It was nice. I missed that." She sighed, feeling content with all that was going on in her life. She was finally happy.

"So did I. I am sorry, though. Would it make you feel better if I said I'm feeling muscles I forgot I had?" He pulled the covers up, making sure she was warm enough.

"Aww…poor baby. Look at us complaining about one night of wild, passionate sex." She started to laugh hysterically. Soon, they both were wiping moisture from their eyes.

"Stay here. I'll make breakfast. Think of something you want to do today." He planted another kiss on her forehead and untangled himself, reluctantly, from her grasp.

"Thank you. I still forget what it's like sometimes to be in a real relationship." She watched him slowly stand up and turn around.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't here to remind you before now. One omelet and toast, coming up." He grabbed his boxers with his foot and swung his leg up, sending them careening sideways into the dresser.

"I sure hope your aim is better than that when we're on the streets. I've already seen the toilet and the sink." She laughed at his mock expression of hurt and sat up in the bed, pulling the sheet around her.

"I don't know why you're complaining. If it weren't for me, you'd be bored. Now that I'm here, you get to clean more. Pee from the toilet, spit from the sink. Just two of the services I offer." He shrugged his shoulders, thoroughly enjoying the playful banter.

"That's disgustingly true. Enough talking about urine and saliva. I get enough of that at work. Go make breakfast before I lose my appetite." She shooed him away with her hands and watched the door close. She flopped back down on her back with her arms out to each side of her small frame. She looked at the door he'd just left through, already missing his presence. Yep, Olivia Benson had it bad.

_We can't stand to sleep alone  
When you say you have to leave for now   
I miss you before you're gone_

Finis. I've been writing a lot of angst lately. I felt like a little fluff. Lyrics are from "Let Me Be The One" by Blessed Union of Souls. FYI.


End file.
